The Forgotten Potter Twin
by ShadowAndAngel
Summary: Always in the shadows of her brother, always over looked until now. Follow Miami Potter through her magical school life with the help of her two best friends,Fred and George. This story will end up being a GW/OC
1. Intro

DISCLAIMER: I do not own harry potter. The wonderful amazing J. .

This story was written by Angel and edited by Shadow.

this is my first fanfic so please be supportive and comment if you have any suggestions.

Introduction:

Everybody knows about the famous Harry James Potter but did you know he had a twin sister, named Miami Lilly Potter. Harry and Miami may be twins but they barely have any similarities. The only feature they share is the lightning shaped scars on their forehead they received on the night their parents died. Where Harry looks like his father with his mothers eyes, Miami looks exactly like her mother, even her eyes are the same only she has blonde hair, which she has recently put aqua streaks in. Another thing that sets Miami aside from harry is that she is a metamorphmagus. Meaning she can change her appearance at will and her hair will change colour depending on her mood.

Metamorphmagus hair colours:

Red: angry

Blue: sad

Yellow: happy

Pink: blushing

Purple: love

White: scared

Green: sick

Orange: envious

Black: death


	2. Chapter 1:Letters with Hope

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.

PLEASE REVIEW AND MAKE SUGGESTIONS! THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC!

Chapter 1:

Miami's POV:

My name is Miami. I'm Harry Potters invisible twin. Everyone knows Harry's name, everyone calls him the boy who lived. No one even knew I existed until my first year at Hogwarts, even though I watched my parents die and survived the same curse, for which Harry is so famous for. Unlike my brother, who always seems to be in the spotlight, I am always in the shadows.

My two best friends are Fred and George Weasley (better known as the prankster kings), even though we are in different years. I help them with all their pranks and even come up with a few ideas myself. We first met on the train to Hogwarts in our first year. After I was sorted into Gryffindor, we were practically inseparable and did everything together.

Harry thinks his life at the Dursley's is horrible. He is lucky as he hardly ever gets beaten, when I get beaten by them every single night. Harry gets fed a little food most nights, it's only if he is 'naughty' that he does not get fed. However I am lucky to get food twice a week since I started going to Hogwarts. Of course Harry does not know any of this because I don't want to worry him.

This year will be my fourth year at Hogwarts, my true home. I can't wait to see Fred and George again. I've been lonely without them. They unknowingly make it easier for me not to fall back into depression but when I'm alone it's hard. No one knows I get depressed, I always put on a brave face and I don't let them see my sadness.

I miss my best friends but their constant letters always cheer me up. They just have a way of making even the saddest people laugh. I occasionally get a letter from Hermione and I get a letter once a week from Lupin, my godfather.

I am currently laying in bed, waiting for the darkness that sleep brings, to take over me but I just keep tossing and turning. I'm thinking about the next school year and what pranks the twins and I might pull. Is Harry going to go on some crazy adventure again? Who is going to be our new DADA teacher?

George's POV:

I wake up to the sound of Fred snoring softly. I can hear mum in the kitchen making breakfast for the family. It sounds like no one else is up. I may as well have a shower, while there is still hot water.

Once I'm out of the shower, I dress and go to wake Fred up. I try shaking him awake but man, he sleeps like the dead. So me being me, I pour water all over him.

"GEORGE! Get back here you great git!" I hear as I speed down the stairs. I run into the kitchen and nearly run mum over.

"What have you done now?"

"Nothing! Okay... I might have poured water all over Fred but that's it, I promise!" Mum death glares me.

In response all I hear is mum muttering some thing about not being like Percy.

I sit down at the table waiting for breakfast and I soon hear the sound of wings flapping. I look at the window and see Harold hit the window. Stupid bird! I get up and take the letters from its beak.

"One for mum, one, two for dad and one for the family" I announce

"Mum, what's in this?" I ask, holding up the letter for the family.

"That will be the Quidditch World Cup tickets I ordered for us."

"You got us tickets to the World Cup?" I hear from behind me. I turn around to see Fred in the doorway.

"Yes and one for Hermione, Harry and Miami too." mum replied

"Awesome! Lets tell Miami now. Fred, you coming?" I ask already half way to the stairs.

Miami's POV:

I just finished cleaning the dishes and went up stairs when I heard an owl pecking on Harry's and my window. I look to see Harold, the Weasley's owl, holding a letter in its beak. I find it's addressed to me and I open it.

_"Miami,_

_We have great news. Mum bought us tickets to the World Cup! And yes when I say we I mean you, Harry and Hermione as well. _

_Isn't it exciting!? I hear this year it's the Irish Kenmare Kestrels against the Bulgarian Vratsa Vultures!_

_Can't wait to see you!_

_It's not the same pulling pranks without you._

_Hope the Dursley's aren't treating you too badly._

_ From your best friend,_

_George W._

P.S. Mum will pick you up in tomorrow morning around ten. Write back and tells us if you can come."

I quickly run Down the stairs into the living room to find Vernon watching T.V.

"Uncle Vernon, can Harry and I spend the rest of the holidays at a friends house?"

"Fine, but they are picking you up." He grunts not taking his eyes from the screen.

"Harry!" I yelled on my way up the stairs.

"In here!" Harry called from our room.

"Guess what George wrote about!" I rush out.

I can feel my hair turning bright yellow from excitement.

"What?"

"The Weasley's invited us to the World Cup with them and Vernon said YES! They are going to pick us up tomorrow morning. All I have to do is write back, then we have to pack."

"Wow, really?"

"Yes, now go and pack. I have to write back saying we can come."

I go and grab a piece of parchment and a quill to start writing.

_"Dear George, _

_It's great to hear from you. _

_You won't believe it but Vernon said yes!_

_We can come! _

_I'm so excited. Thank you so much!_

_My holiday has been horrible but I'm fine, don't worry._

_How has yours been? _

_I've missed you and Fred so much, I can't wait to see you._

_We will have to come up with more pranks we can pull this year._

_ Say 'hi' to Fred for me. _

_From your oh so excited friend,_

_Miami."_


End file.
